gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geniusguy445/Nope, not it yet.
This isn't the super post. Just responding to a comment about the best games, and how shooter games are either loved or hated. I agree with some of that. Everyone always talking about how great COD and Battlefield 3 are is somewhat annoying. I personally enjoy some shooter games, but enjoy dramatically different ones then most people. Here's a general review. :I have never played CoD. :I've watched Battlefield. It's decent enough, if you are looking for a game that is as difficult as any other shooter, but as easy to die as the first super mario game without powerups and saves. Realistic (YOU CAN CUT DOWN FENCES WITH DAGGERS!!!! WOO-HOO!), but it's hard to get into a game when you spend most of your time dead. Modern Warfare 2 is decent enough, it's easier to kill people and easier to die. It can also be full of awkward moments when you have an ally, and you see someone run past you. ... Then you realize "Oh, I think I found an opponent", and begin shooting. However, they're a better shot. At least I was playing with friends. Halo is slightly better if you're decent and have limits on effectiveness of the leader. Harder to kill, harder to die, tons of competition. Meh. At least descriptions of limits are amusing. Melee attack x0 = Humiliating, but useless. My favorite shooter to date is Gears of War (Played the 2nd on Horde). (TPS not FPS :o) Playing with a friend, the game rewards looking out for each other. It's realistic enough to enjoy, and there is variety. I enjoy it the best. Heh, Rush over, help ally up, get owned by the same Mauler. When we both die, we generally laugh, rather than freak out. The biggest problem is that multiplayer can't allow more than two players. >:( :I don't love exploration games like the original Metroid games, as i don't have enough patience. Metroid Prime is probably the best of that genre to date. :Platformers are fun if they are like the new Mario ones where you can edge grab (Galaxy) and spin. Without someone, the games are difficult and not as fun; with them they're enjoyable and some times too easy. Or I'm just particular. :Action/adventure, fun enough, but are around something else. :Puzzle: only tetris. and Portal. :RPG: most are long and repetitive, but I still like many of them. Paper Mario, Mario and Luigi, and Super Mario RPG. Not so much L. o. Zelda. :Fighting: Super Smash Bros. only. And that's usually alongside my brother. I love team multiplayer. I play a lot of Flash games, hence my huge list for FG reviews. The console games I play are usually judged harshly, because the whole point is their long term playability. Mario games always satisfy. I'd even play sports if they were Mario themed. :Sports: Super Mario Sluggers. Hitting a homerun with every character. Ah, Petey. My favorite hitter of all. So powerful, he could almost get a ground rule double with a bunt. Mario Strikers Charged has lousy online, but a ton of fun when playing with friends. Hmmm, games that have decent multiplayer are rated higher... a coincidence? :Reflex: all shooters, many others. So not really a category. Eh, I think that's it for now. Bye, I gotta due my school work. Category:Blog posts